How it all happened
by Arabiana
Summary: This is how the stars arc should have gone. This starts out with Mamoru going to America, or should I say trying to go. Something happens to make him skid to halt. What is it, and what will happen next? Read on to find out.
1. The Beginning

  
AN: This is how I would like for the Stars Season to have started off. I will continue this, I'm  
just not sure where I'm going yet. Please review this, flames are NOT welcome however. If you  
want to say something about my writing, talk to the monitor 'cause the mic ain't listenin'.   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply. Not mine. I know. It's shocking.  
  
Title: The Flight  
Author: Arabiana  
Chapter: 1 - The Beginning  
Rating: PG-13 It'll get there I promise  
Mood: Romantic and foreboding, but in a steamy passionate way.  
Summary: The way the Stars Season should have happened.   
  
  
*****The Beginning*****  
"Mamo-chan, I'll miss you so much," whispered Usagi.  
"No more than I will mis you my love," replied Mamoru.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"NOOOO!!!!" I yell out as I awake from my trance. I jump up and yell out, "Mars Crystal  
Power, MAKE-UP!" Then set off at a dead run  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Promise me you'll call or write?"  
"Everyday Usako."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm practically flying now. I can not let this happen. Never will I let this happen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Don't forget me Mamo-chan," sobbed an emotional Usagi as she buried herself in his arms.  
"Never love, never."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm almost there.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Flight 208 to San Francisco, California, USA now boarding first class passengers."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I slam through doors and up stairs. I hurtle through groups and leap over crowds.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I love you Usako. I always have and always will. Here, a promise ring showing I will come  
back to you."  
She gasped. "Mamo-chan, it's gorgeous," breathed Usagi as he slipped it on her left ring finger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Security guards are coming at me, trying to stop me. Nothing will stop me from preventing this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Flight 208 to San Francisco, California, USA now boarding second class passengers."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They share one more soul searing kiss before he picks up his bags and starts to walk away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I see them up ahead. He's starting to walk away. He won't get far. I put on an extra burst of  
speed and leap towards him, tackling him to the ground. I hear Usagi in the background cry out  
first his name then mine and run towards us. Mamoru starts to struggle up as his head stops  
spinning. Usagi with perfect timing trips and falls on us, well, mostly Mamoru. He is able to keep  
her from hitting the ground though through much practice.   
  
"Mars! What's wrong!" shouts Usagi as I get up.   
  
"Mamoru you can't leave. You'll die if you get on that plane."   
  
Usagi gasps and throws her arms around him.  
  
"Last call for all passengers of Flight 208 to San Francisco, California, USA."   
  
Mamoru struggles up under the weight and restraint of his Usako.   
  
"Mars stop that right now! I'm going, even though I have to leave Usagi, we both decided this  
was the best. Now kindly move before I miss my plane."  
  
I pull back my hand with lightning speed and throw it forward right into Mamoru's face.   
  
"Read the currents in the sky Mamoru! How much more of a sign do you need?! If you leave,  
not only will you die, but so will I, along with Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and the Outers, but most  
importantly, Usagi will die after being forced to watch all of our deaths! Do you want for all of  
that to happen?! Mars sent a message to me in the fire, he is already suffering for his help. Do  
not let that be in vain!"   
  
He and Usagi stare at me in complete shock. I sense Mamoru cautiously searching the energy all  
around us.   
  
"It's not going to jump out at you now Mamoru." I say rather sarcastically. I feel him widen the  
search out towards the edges of where even I, as powerful as I am, can barely feel without help  
from my deity Mars.   
  
Mamoru's eyes go blank, then swirl with emotions. I know he can tell how serious this is, even  
without my yelling, so I do not yell. He grabs up Usagi and his things and walked towards the  
nearest exit. I follow in silence. There is much they do not know yet, but that can wait until later.  
  
Over my shoulder I throw a memory spell, no one but us will remember this.  
  
  
  
AN: This is only the beginning guys! Keep checking back. I write every day during and after  
school, so I'm bound to have something out soon. Read/Review minna!  
  



	2. The Explanation

AN: This is how I would like for the Stars Season to have started off. I will continue this, I'm  
just not sure where I'm going yet. I want to thank the people that reviewed for making my day,  
and making me feel better. Please, anyone else who reads this needs to review, flames are NOT  
welcome however. If you want to say something about my writing, talk to the monitor 'cause the  
mic ain't listenin'.   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply. Not mine. I know. It's shocking.  
  
Title: How it all happened  
Author: Arabiana  
Chapter: 2 - The Explanation  
Rating: PG-13 It'll get there I promise  
Mood: Romantic and foreboding, but in a steamy passionate way.  
Summary: The way the Stars Season should have happened.   
  
  
@@@The Explanation@@@  
*****Mamoru's POV*****  
The darkness is so overpowering. I felt its' power when I scanned, but everything is ten times  
clearer with a seeking spell. I can't believe I never noticed it before. I, who am supposed to  
watch over and protect the Earth and all on it. And Usako. If Mars hadn't sent Rei that vision...I  
don't even want to think about what could have happened. I slowly pull myself out of the spell-  
induced trance, needing to find out what Rei was told by Mars. When I open my eyes, the first  
thing I see is Usako. She has fear in her eyes. How I hate to see her like that, even though I  
know she has good reason to be afraid. I reach up from my position on the floor and take her  
hand, favoring her with a comforting smile.   
  
*****Usagi's POV*****  
He opens his eyes, reaches up and takes my hand, smiling for me. I smile back, trying to reasure  
him of my stability. "Well," announced Rei, "I think it's past time we called the others. I don't  
want to have to say everything more than once." I nod and send a mental call of emergency to all  
the Senshi, along with Luna and Artemis. Within 30 minutes all the Senshi have arrived. Silence  
drapes them all, waiting for the news. All showing slight surprise that Mamoru is still here.   
"It seems that our battle with evil is not over yet." states Rei simply as she stands to address them  
all. "When has it ever been?" Mumbled Makoto sarcastically. Rei ignored her. "Earlier today,  
right before Mamoru was scheduled to leave, Mars sent a message to me."   
"Through the Great Fire?" inquired Ami, always looking for details.   
"No actually. I was overcome by sleep, and he came to me in a dream. Though his news made it  
seem more like a nightmare. Predictions of death, horror, and catastrophe filled his message.   
They will be produced by one who was one of us, who has been overtaken by greed and evil. The  
Golden Senshi. It will not be one of us ten, nor Chibi Usa, obviously. There are other Senshi  
living in the Cosmos. Pluto, you know of a few of them, having been both the Senshi of Time,  
and the Senshi on the outermost rim." Everyone in the room looked horrified. I shrank into  
Mamo-chan's arms, silently asking for comfort. He of course answered my call, pulling me into  
his lap and cocooning me in his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. Why did  
this have to happen? The only silver lining to this black cloud that I can see is that Mamoru is still  
here with me, and won't be leaving. I open my eyes, as Rei begins to speak again.   
"As I told Mamoru earlier at the airport, if he had gotten on that plane, all of us would have died.   
He would have been taken back to the Golden-Senshi-turned-Black's realm. Usagi would have  
been incredibly weakened." Rei turned to face Mamoru and me. "Mars told me that he has made  
it to where Chibi Usa is stuck in the future permanently. None of us will see her again until she is  
born. This way, we do not have to worry about her." I went limp in Mamo-chan's arms. I  
hadn't even thought of Chibi Usa trying to come back and help. I'm so glad that she is safe. I am  
not depressed with the thought of not seeing her again until I truly get pregnant and give birth to  
her though. I realized long ago that until I truly was her mother, she would not listen to me. Rei  
began again to speak.   
"Mars says that we need to increase our training ten-fold. We all need to be stronger. Ami," she  
said, turning to the blue-haired genius, "I want you to find us a location we can transport to that  
is far away from all witness and life." She turned to Mina. "Mina, I want you to draw up the  
training plans and set the pace. You are the leader of the Senshi that protects the Princess. I  
want you to feel like it." Mina blushed, nodding furiously. "Makoto, I want you to get a hold of  
some weight-training and muscle-building equipment. All of us need to be able to fight in hand-  
to-hand combat in case our powers fail us. Haruka, same goes for you. Michiru, I want you, and  
Hotaru to keep an eye on the outer rims of this Solar System. Report any activity whatsoever to  
either me or Mina. The smallest thing could be the beginning. Setsuna, I want you to find out as  
much as you can about any other Senshi that exists, from any outlet possible. Ami, I suggest you  
help her when you find the right training area. Mamoru, I want you to stick to Usagi like glue."   
As she said this Rei's eyes burned with a fierce purple flame. "Usagi, I want you to see if your  
parents would let you stay somewhere else for about two weeks for now. Do you have caller ID  
at your house?" she asked abruptly. I shake my head slowly, seeing no point to her question.   
"Wonderful, then tell them you'll call them every night, because I want you to stay with Mamoru  
at his apartment." As everyone began to protest, well everyone but me and Mamoru, Rei raised  
her arms, calling for silence. "I know what you're all thinking, but this is THE BEST option for  
her, for all of us. This way she will be under constant protection. Luna, you can go with her." I  
slumped back into Mamoru's arms, having been sitting forward listening with rapt attention.   
Luna must have sensed my unhappiness at the idea of her chaperoning me at 17 years old, because  
she spoke up. "No Rei, that quite alright. I'll work with Ami and Setsuna. I'll be much more  
useful that way." Rei only raised her eyebrows, nodding her head in agreement. "Okay everyone,  
you all have your assignments. I'll be keeping an eye on the Great Fire, and taking anymore  
messages from Mars. You can all go home now. Usagi, try to get to Mamoru's tonight. Now  
that I have a lock on that dark energy, I can feel it very slowly growing. I want you to be  
protected tonight. If worst comes to worst, use that spell we worked on a few days ago." I  
nodded solemnly, bursting inside with happiness. No matter for how short a time, Mamo-chan  
and I would finally have some private time alone. "Oh, one more thing!" called Rei. "Any  
supplies you'll be bringing, I want you to put it in the Great Fire's storage room. I cleaned the  
wood out of it, so it's ready for our use. Goodnight everybody, and good luck." I looked up at  
Mamoru, trying to decide what he's thinking. I hope he's okay with this. His eyes connect with  
mine, the love in them instantly tells me he is very happy with the idea of me staying with him.   
Now all I have to contend with is my parents. Good Lord, what will it take to convince them?  
  
Is it good minna? Tell me in a review what you think. ^_^ Ja ne! 


	3. Convincing Those Who Don't Know

AN: This is how I would like for the Stars Season to have started off. I will continue this, I'm  
just not sure where I'm going yet. I want to thank the people that reviewed for making my day,  
and making me feel better. Please, anyone else who reads this needs to review, flames are NOT  
welcome however. If you want to say something about my writing, talk to the monitor 'cause the  
mic ain't listenin'.   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply. Not mine. I know. It's shocking.  
  
Title: How it all happened  
Author: Arabiana  
Chapter: 3 - Convincing Those Who Don't Know  
Rating: PG-13 It'll get there I promise  
Mood: Romantic and foreboding, but in a steamy passionate way.  
Summary: The way the Stars Season should have happened.   
  
@@@Convincing Those Who Don't Understand@@@  
*****Usagi's POV*****  
Mamo-chan and I just left Rei's temple. Mamo-chan said that he was going to walk me home,  
even though I protested it. What would Daddy think if Mamo-chan dropped me off at home, then  
out of the blue, I ask if I can spend two weeks with one of my friends? He'd never buy it. In  
fact, he might very well end all sleep overs, even though the rest are legit'. Then again, I don't  
think Mom would let him do that. Mama is after all, the ruling voice of the house. And, she  
absolutely loves Mamo-chan. A lot of times, the three of us will go out to eat, or to the mall. No  
matter what anybody tells you, Moms have wonderful fashion sense.   
Anyway, we're about two house away from mine, so I stop and tell Mamo-chan  
goodnight. Of course the way I say this is by entwining myself in his arms and melting into his  
delicious kisses. However, when I pull away he tries to argue, telling me he doesn't want  
anything to happen to me. "Mamo-chan, if you want to you can stand right here and watch to  
make sure I get into the house alright, okay?" I whisper. He sighs, then kisses me on the forehead  
and nods. I turn and walk into the house without any mishaps. But I knew that was going to  
happen. The real trouble will begin when I sit down with my parents to ask them about the two  
weeks.   
As I hang up my coat I call out, "Mom? Dad?" "Yes dear?" they answer almost at the  
same time. I follow their voices into the living room, and sit down on the coffee table in front of  
the couch where they both are sitting. "Mama, Daddy, do you think it would be okay if I spent  
two weeks with Makoto? I'd call everyday, and you could call me too!" I exclaim before Daddy  
can scream and say an absolute no. "It would help me get ready to be out on my own, and you  
two would have some time to yourselves, as would Shingo. Just think, no fights for a whole two  
weeks. And, I want to learn to cook well, not just how to cook curry. It would be best if that  
didn't happen here. Makoto can stop me before I burn something down." I laugh lightly. I'm  
trying to lighten the mood if you haven't noticed. I'm also showing them the wonderful pros of  
having me gone for two weeks. Daddy leans forward slightly as if to get up, opens his mouth,  
and... before he can do anything else, Mom jumps up and says, "Oh honey this is a wonderful  
idea! I know this will be good for you. Just make sure we have the right number for Makoto's,  
just in case she changed it." OH MY GOD!! What is she psychic?! I had thought that I would  
tell them that Makoto had changed her number, and then give them Mamoru's. I look over at  
Mom, all she does is wink very quickly, so quick as to think that I might have imagined it. But  
with my Mama, I doubt it. "Um...yeah, she has changed it. I-I'll write it down for you." Mama  
just smiles and hugs me tight. I look over her shoulder at Daddy. He doesn't seem too well  
looking. I nudge Mama, and jerk my eyes towards Daddy. Mom instantly gets it. "Dear, don't  
you think this will be good for Usagi?" Daddy looks up at us, kinda like he's just come out of a  
daze. "Oh, yeah, I think it's....great." I lean down and hug him, whispering in his ear, "Thank  
you Daddy." He pats my shoulder and smiles.   
"Well, I'm sure you want to leave tonight right? Why don't you run upstairs and pack.   
I'll go heat up a plate for you so you can eat before you go." Oh how I love my Mama. She  
understands everything. I run up the stairs and fly into my room, having to jump over Luna, who  
was sleeping on the floor. "Luna, Mama says I can go tonight! I have to pack now! She said she  
had dinner, why don't you go eat?" "I already did Usagi. You quite took your time getting  
here." I stuck my tongue out at her, then pulled open the doors to my closet and grabbed my  
travel bag. I frantically grabbed all the clothes I would need, folded them as neatly as I could and  
stuffed them into the duffle bag. Let's see here, make-up? Check. Shoes? Check. Hair stuff?   
Check. Broach? Check. Nightgown and toothbrush? Check and Check. Well that should be  
about....Oops! Almost forgot! I packed up my laptop in its carry case, went over the list in my  
head again, grabbed my favorite CD and a bag of candy that I had hidden in the back of my closet,  
made sure everything was secure, sat down, and breathed. Whew! Speed packing is hard work.   
Maybe I should rest a...EEK!!! The time! I still want to eat dinner too!   
I grab all my stuff up, call Luna, and tumble down the stairs. Throwing everything down  
by the door I speed into the kitchen and am half way though dinner before anyone knows what's  
happening. Gosh this is good fish! I hope I can cook this well one day. I jump up, finished. As I  
clean up the table and put my dishes in the dishwasher, I look around at my kitchen. Wow, I  
won't be seeing this for two whole weeks. Oh, I hope I don't get homesick. I would hate to let  
that ruin my first chance at private time with Mamoru.   
I go into the living room to say goodbye to them. Mama and Daddy both hug me and tell  
me they love me. Even Shingo does too. Before I go, Mama asks if I need her to drive me.   
Oops, didn't even think about that. Mama can see the look of indecision on my face. She gets up  
and grabs her car keys. "Shingo dear, can you help Usagi load this into the car? I'll be right back  
Kenji." With that, me, my stuff, and Luna are out the door and into the car.   
I wave goodbye to Shingo as Mama pulls out onto the road. Okay Usagi, keep it cool,  
you'll just have to walk a little ways. Makoto's isn't all that far from Mamoru's. Yeah, I'll just  
walk to Mamoru's with a 100 pounds of luggage. Makoto will probably help. I mean, I will have  
to take all my stuff and go in to convince my mom.   
"We're here dear." Mom says, cutting into my planning. I look to Mom and give her a  
hug. Then I turn around to open the door and . . . OH MY GOD!!! Mama brought me to  
Mamoru's apartment! I swivel around, horrified. Mama just smiles and pats my knee. "I knew  
this is where you would spend the two weeks. When you got home I saw your engagement ring.   
I figured he would be asking you soon. That way you wold have a year to plan the wedding."   
She leaned over and pulled me to her. "I'm so happy for you sweetie. Call me when you get the  
chance."  
I was speechless. I mean what would you do?! Mom just said it all right. Well, almost all  
of it. Mamoru didn't ask me to marry him. But I can't tell Mama that. I'll just play along with it.   
"Thank you Mama. Please don't tell anyone. You're the first one to figure it out." Mama just  
smiled and nodded, making shooing motions.   
I open the car door and let Luna jump down. She had been surprisingly quiet throughout  
our discussion.   
I close the front car door and open the back. Once everything is loaded onto me, I close  
the back door with my hip and walk through the revolving doors into Mamoru's apartment  
complex. In the entryway I buzz his apartment.   
"Hello?" he answers. "Mamo-chan it's me, Usagi. I'm here for two weeks." "Usako!   
I'll be right down to help you. Wait right there." "Okay."  
I tap my foot, patiently waiting. All of a sudden the inside door flies open. "Here Usako,  
let me take all that." I gladly unload most of my luggage into his strongly muscled arms. "Go on  
ahead Usako, I'll follow you."   



End file.
